


Conditioning

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Reader has a crush on Bandido and an errant comment leads to an intimate moment





	Conditioning

As usually happened when the three of us got together, talk soon turned to the many handsome wrestlers roaming around backstage. It was harmless chatter, just girls talking through our lunch break. The only thing different this time around was the object of my long held infatuation Bandido was making his Ring of Honor debut. I had met Bandido a few times through my career, before I had come to work for Ring of Honor last year. When I started working here and settled into my new group of friends I made no effort to hide my desire for the masked man. I never imagined he would sign on to work for Ring of Honor, never thinking he would leave his home in Mexico. 

Of course their teasing centered on my crush as they caught me staring when he walked past us to wait at the stage entrance for his debut. He had smiled brightly when he saw me, his dimples flashing as he winked and strutted past making my face turn bright red. To hide my embarrassment I had sputtered out the first thing that had come to mind, that Bandido’s hair was in desperate need of a deep conditioning. 

“Don’t tell him I said that!” I warned as I saw the looks on their faces. Since word of Bandido’s signing had spread they had been on a mission to hook the two of us up. I wasn’t sure I was ready for that step, not wanting to compromise my job for a hookup that may fizzle out, but I didn’t want to lose the chance of ever being with him. The last thing I needed or wanted was one of them running to tell Bandido I thought his hair looked bad. Which I didn’t. It just looked a little dry. With a final warning I left our little table and headed back to work pushing the incident out of my mind. 

I was only reminded of it when Bandido caught up to me in the hallways after the show, calling out my name to get my attention. I turned to him with a ready smile always happy to speak with Bandido no matter how brief it may be.   
Instead of the words I was expecting Bandido thrust a bottle into my hand, gave me a room number and time, and then disappeared around a corner. I stared at the now empty space in bewilderment, frown pulling at my lips before reading the bottle. A mixture of embarrassment and anger filled me as I saw he had given me a bottle of deep conditioner. 

Deciding I would forego confronting my friends as to who spilled my secret until I saw which way this was going to turn out, I went about the rest of my day with my nerves growing with every passing hour until I found myself standing outside Bandido’s room. 

“I’m so sorry,” I said as soon as he answered my knock. “I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t mean to offend you. I wasn’t thinking and…” 

My rambles were cut off by Bandido’s index finger pressing to my lips catching me by surprise. I met his eyes, seeing them sparkling with humor his dimples on full display. I felt relief surge through me that he didn’t seem mad, and honored that he was maskless, trusting me with his true face. 

“You weren’t wrong.” Bandido said his voice husky and low. “My hair is desperately in need of a good conditioning.” His finger moved to trail down my cheek and along my jawline. “Would you be so kind as to assist me?” 

I could only nod dumbly, clutching the bottle of conditioner in my hand as Bandido led me into his room with a guiding hand on my elbow. We continued into the bathroom where Bandido stripped down to his boxers, leaving me staring at his physique while trying not to look like I was. As he sat on the floor and leaned his head over the edge of the tub I tried not to think of how intimate this was, my body leaning over his as I warmed up the water. 

I gasped when his hands grabbed my hips and lifted me so I was straddling his waist, my breath hitching as I stared into his dark eyes that were shining bright with lust. With the shower head in hand I ran the warm water through his curly locks, marveling at just how long his hair was as the water weighed it down. His moans of contentment and the stiffening of his cock against my core were not helping with my focus and it took everything I had to ignore his mouth mere inches from my breasts as I hovered over him. 

Putting a generous dollop of conditioner in my hand I worked it through his hair, making sure to coat ever string until his hair was a silky coated mixture. 

“It needs to sit for fifteen minutes.” I informed Bandido as I set the bottle down. My hands rested on the edge of the tub, my attempt to push to my feet halted by Bandido’s hands returning to my hips and holding me down on him. 

“I can think of a few ways to pass the time,” He murmured huskily. 

“H...How?” I stuttered, my eyes focusing on his full lips, praying desperately he meant what I thought he did, past the point of my previous reservations. 

“Kiss me.” He whispered.


End file.
